The Tale of a Rose Blossom
by Memo-Jam
Summary: SIDE STORY TO 'ROSES'. Lukas' life, from his past to present. His childhood, to Mathias' proposal and the birth of Nikolai, their son. Mpreg, slight violence, fluff.
1. Childhood

**The Tale of a Rose Blossom**

**Hey guys! A side story to my story, 'Roses'. This is basically Lukas' story. From his childhood, to present time. This will be multi-chaptered, but the chapters may be quite short.**

**You have to read 'Roses' to get the storyline.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_I never knew that my life would turn out like this._

_It's not a bad life, it's exactly the opposite. It's a good life. Yet it's the nightmares and the future that scare me the most - nightmares of dying, or seeing people close to me die, or being brutally tortured. It doesn't matter which one it is. I end up kicking and screaming by the end of them and either Tino or Mathias has to comfort me. The future is unstoppable. I will be queen of this village one day, and I will give birth one day soon. Whether the future is a happy place or not, is down to fate._

* * *

**-CHILDHOOD-**

"He's a beauty, isn't he..."

"Those eyes, he has his late mother's eyes"

Eight year old Lukas walked past the people lining the village streets, holding Emil, his little brother, against his hip. They were headed for the village gate, where they would meet Tino, their cousin who was coming to live with them. They met Tino at the gate.

Tino was a small, frail little boy of six, with wheat blonde hair and large, violet blue eyes with long, blonde eyelashes. He wore a long, white and light blue cotton dress with a red ribbon tied round the collar of his dress. He was pale, and looked rather thin.

"Come here Tino..." Lukas said, holding out his hand for the small blonde. Tino took his hand, and smiled softly as the elder Norwegian took them back to his house. Elizabeta met them at the door. She was the maid for the house, who also looked after Lukas and Emil since their parents had died when they were babies. She was a strong woman with long, wavy brown hair and green eyes. She was nice, but also strict.

Elizabeta smiled when she seen Tino. "Oh, poor little lamb, you're nothing more than skin and bone!" she cried, picking the small Finn up and sitting him down on one of the seats at the kitchen table. "I'll make you some warm cocoa! Lukas, does you and your brother want any?" she asked the eldest boy. He nodded, walking to the table and sitting next to Tino, helping Emil up first.

Elizabeta busied herself by making the cocoa. Tino trembled and Lukas stared into space while Emil played with his toy puffin, making little coos and mewls. Elizabeta left three cups of cocoa on the table, hurrying away to prepare and warm the beds for the night.

Lukas sighed, watching as Emil spilled some cocoa down his shirt. "Eliza will be mad at you brother.." he warned, smirking as Emil's pinkish purple eyes widened with fear. "She won't Brother, no one gets mad at you" the Norwegian said, smiling softly. It was true. No one could shout at Emil. His large, pink eyes and baby face made many women coo and smile, and many men sneaked him treats of toffee or other sweets.

Lukas on the other hand, made everyone stare. He wasn't cute. He was beautiful. He had large, soulless indigo blue eyes, with smooth, pale skin. His smooth, soft blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. He was a child beauty. He turned heads wherever he went.

**-_Later That Week-_**

Lukas sat on the wall, staring at Mathias, the son of the king. He was tormenting someone as usual, surrounded by the village children, who thought he was amazing. Picking Emil up and holding him against his hip, he moved closer to where Mathias was, his face displaying little or no emotion. He sat down on the grass, looking back and wondering where his cousin was. Sighing, he stood up.

"Stay there Emil, ok?"

Little Emil nodded, cuddling his toy puffin close to his chest and gazing dreamily up at the sky. Lukas walked slowly over the hill, wondering where on earth Tino was. Suddenly, he seen a tuft of blonde hair behind the wall he had been on previously.

"Tino?" he asked, climbing onto the wall and looking over. Tino stood, smiling. "Why are you here?" Lukas asked, perplexed.

"I couldn't climb up"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you"

Rolling his eyes, Lukas helped Tino up and over the wall. He headed back to where he left Emil, and he was still there, mewling softly as he made the toy puffin fly through the sky. They headed towards Mathias' crew. The three blondes stood, staring at the crowd of children for a moment, before a taller boy pushed past them, sending Lukas to the ground.

Mathias growled at the newcomer, waltzing to him. "Why the hell did you knock the Bondevik kid over Berwald? Are you too big to say excuse me, you dirty Swede? Go back where you came from!"

Mathias took a few steps closer to the Swede, punching his face. Emil and Tino whimpered with fear, hiding behind Lukas, who was quite frightened himself. Mathias and the boy who had knocked Lukas down continued to fight, until Mathias roared with pain, suddenly thrusting his fingers against the Swedes eyes, scratching them. Lukas' eyes widened, watching as blood dripped from the boys turquoise blue eyes.

He covered Emil's eyes. "Don't look Emil" he whispered. He watched as a village child led Berwald back to the village, who wasn't crying. He was emotionless.

Lukas bared his teeth, rushing towards Mathias. He pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. "Why did you do that to his eyes?! You idiot, what if he goes blind?" The small Norwegian screamed, beginning to punch the Dane. Mathias stared up at him. He caught Lukas' fist in his hand, waving his other hand in front of his face. One of the fingers were hanging at a strange angle.

"I did it, because he knocked you over, and he annoyed me, cutie" He smirked.

Lukas blushed heavily, his eyes widening before slapping the Dane across the face, standing and grabbing Tino and Emil's hands, walking away, his hair blowing in the breeze. Mathias smirked heavily, holding his cheek.

That Bondevik boy was a wild one.

* * *

**Does that fight remind you of anyone elses fight? ;) Anyway, the next chapter will be about Lukas' Teenage years, so ya. Please read and review, but don't flame. **

**Memo Jam.**


	2. Teenage Years

**A fast update :D**

**Arggg my fingers still hurt from typing last night... *cries* So yearp. Hope you're all enjoying this...**

* * *

**-TEENAGE YEARS-**

"So cousin! Guess what, I seen little Emil, kissing that messenger boy! Isn't it cute, little Emmy has grown up!" Tino rambled, as the two blondes walked along the main street. Lukas rolled his eyes, as Tino ran ahead, laughing. As you can probably see, Tino wasn't the timid, shy little thing now. He talked. Non stop.

They made their way to the river. It was a warm, sticky day and they decided to cool down by swimming in the river. Well, Tino would swim in the river. Lukas didn't like swimming, as he hated water, so he would stay by the side, probably reading. Unluckily, they weren't the only ones at the river that day. Mathias was also there, fishing further up the river. He had matured greatly since childhood, but in Lukas' opinion, he was still annoying.

Tino dived into the river, shrieking with laughter. Lukas stayed at the side, sighing deeply when Mathias sped over. "Hello Lukas!"

"Hello Mathias..." he muttered, turning the page of his book. Mathias smirked, sitting next to the Norwegian.

"Do ya want to know why I like you Lukas?" he asked. Lukas stared at him, slightly perplexed.

"I like you because you don't give a shit if I'm the Kings son...you just talk to me. Remember when we were kids, you just pounced on me, then starting punching me..." Mathias laughed. Lukas stared at the Dane, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Mathias was smiling at him...Not a cocky smile. A nice smile, that made him look almost handsome. Hiding behind his hair, Lukas blushed deeply.

"Hey, you should get a hairclip for your hair Lukas, so people can see your eyes" The Dane smiled, pushing the Norwegian's hair behind his ear.

"Why should people see my eyes?" Lukas asked, his temper rising.

"Because they are beautiful!"

There was a silence. Lukas flushed an even darker red. Mathias stared at the Norwegian, looking for a reaction. Lukas stood, slapping the Dane harshly across the face. "I hate you!" he screamed in embarrassment, storming away. Tino jumped out of the river after hearing the shouting, following his cousin. Mathias followed, deciding to apologise.

Lukas ran along the river side, trying to get away, from the annoying, yet handsome heir to the throne. He had to. Or he'd end up saying something stupid. He ran to a fallen log that had fell across the river, acting as a bridge. It was slimy with moss, and rotting. Lukas stood on it, beginning to walk carefully across it. The water swirled below him, dark and sinister looking. He froze, starting to shake.

"Why has he stopped? It'll break" Mathias said quietly, looking at Tino. Tino looked stricken, staring at Lukas with fear in his eyes.

"He's scared of water...he must have looked down..." Tino whimpered quietly. Lukas felt tears well in his eyes. He couldn't move. He was frozen, staring down into the dark, frothing water. Then, a sound startled the Norwegian.

CREAK...

The log was starting to snap. He fell into the cold, swirling water. Lukas coughed, trying to keep his head above the water but finding it difficult as the current pulled him away. It was the end. He would drown. The coldness of the water wrapped it's fingers round Lukas' limbs, numbing them.

"Lukas, hold on!"

Lukas weakly looked round, his eyes flickering closed. Mathias grabbed him, pulling him above the water so he could breathe. The Norwegian gasped, taking in huge gulps of air. He was alive... He could breath again... Mathias managed to pull Lukas to the shore, collapsing on some large, smooth rocks. Mathias sat up, petting Lukas' back as he coughed, trying to repel the water from his lungs. He began to shiver violently, tears welling in his eyes.

"It's ok.. You're safe now..." Mathias whispered, pushing a wet strand of hair from Lukas' face, leaning down and kissing him. Lukas' eyes widened, but he kissed back, letting out a surprised mewl. Mathias sensed the Norwegian's enthusiasm, and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm round his hip.

Pulling away, Lukas gasped, staring at the Dane. "Thank you for saving me, idiot dane..." he started, looking down. Mathias smiled.

"It's ok.. I couldn't let you drown.."

Lukas winced, trying to straighten out his clothes and hair.

"Lukas, I love you"

Lukas shot his head up, his eyes widened. Was this real? Did Mathias actually like him? He felt Mathias hold his hand, the warmth radiating off him even though they had just been in a ice cold river. Mathias picked him up bridal style.

"Let's get you home, you're shaking like a little leaf" Mathias whispered in his ear. They walked in silence for a bit, only the sound of the wind and the crunching of leaves and twigs underfoot breaking the silence. Lukas leaned against Mathias' chest, feeling warm and safe.

"Mathias, I think I love you too..."

-**_Weeks Later-_**

"Does it not scare you Mathias?" Lukas asked, as they lay on Lukas' bed, wrapped in the furs and blankets. Mathias stared at him, confused.

"What scares me?"

"The f-fact that you'll be king one day.." Lukas mumbled, looking away. "Idiot dane..." he muttered.

"Lukas, be nice. No, I won't be scared..." Mathias smiled, grasping Lukas' hand, smiling softly. Lukas looked at him. Was he bluffing?

"I won't be scared, because you'll be right beside me, helping me.." Mathias said softly, kissing Lukas' forehead. Lukas blushed. Mathias wanted him to be his queen. No, he wouldn't. He'd get a beautiful woman to be his queen, not scrawny Lukas. Lukas looked down, trying to hide his sadness.

"Hey, whats wrong? I thought you'd want to be my queen?" Mathias asked, stroking the Norwegian's cheek. Lukas looked at him with those soulless indigo eyes.

"You'll marry a beautiful woman" Lukas said bluntly, even though his heart was breaking. Even though Mathias was annoying and sometimes crude, he couldn't imagine life without him.

Mathias frowned. "Why the hell would I do that? I love you Lukas. Not a beautiful woman" he said, stroking Lukas' cheek again. Lukas stared at him, shocked.

"B-but we're only-.."

"Hush..." Mathias whispered, holding a finger to Lukas' lips and kissing his forehead. Lukas cuddled closer, feeling at peace. "It's gonna be fine, ok Lukas. We're gonna be together...We'll live in your house, we'll have a pet cat and we'll have a baby..a baby boy.." the Dane whispered. Lukas loved it when the Dane started to tell stories of their future life, though he'd never admit it.

"And you'll make the dinner, you'll wear a little apron, and then-.." he was cut off as Lukas hit him over the head. "What?" he asked, confused about the sudden use of violence.

"I'm not gonna be a wife, I'm a man too!"

"But who will be the one giving birth? It's not in my family that males can bare children..." Mathias smirked.

Which earned him another smack over the head.

* * *

**I hope people are enjoying this. I wrote the first two chappys last night, so that is why I updated so quickly. Next chapter is Mathias' proposal.. :3**

**Memo Jam**


End file.
